


California King Sized Bed, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Stop making out." Molly said in a fake sneeze.





	California King Sized Bed, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Are you gonna share the popcorn Huck?”

“Huh?” he turned around.

“I have pretzels.” Ellie held up the bowl.

“But I want popcorn.”

“I want pretzels mommy.”

Ellie put four pretzels in the palm of her hand. Annie gently took the popcorn bowl from Huck.

“Here you go, Uncle Toby.”

“Thanks.”

“When are the dinosaurs coming, daddy?”

“Soon baby.”

They were all in the master bedroom watching _Jurassic Park_. It was family movie night and while Toby always enjoyed it, he did not know it was going to take place on his bed tonight. Ellie, Tori, Molly, Huck, and Annie found a way to get comfortable on the king-sized bed. Bear, the black lab that Toby swore gained a pound a day, tried to get up there too but the former Communications Director nixed that. Tori pouted for a minute but she got over it as she got to sit on daddy’s lap.

“All the boring stuff happens before the cool stuff.” Huck said.

“This part is not boring.” Molly thumped her brother’s arm.

“No hitting.” Ellie said.

“I think I want to study this stuff when I grow up.” Molly said. “Ancient stuff like artifacts and civilizations that don’t exist anymore.”

“That sounds adventurous Molly.” Annie said.

“Yeah, I want to be like Indiana Jones.”

“I can follow you and make a documentary.” Huck said.

“What can I do?” Tori asked.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Molly asked.

"I wanna be a doctor like mommy and nana.”

“So you'll patch me up when we’re attacked by jungle lions and alligators and stuff.”

“Alligators!” Tori exclaimed.

“Yep.” Molly nodded.

“Cool.”

“This should be a story.” Huck pulled his notebook from under him. Yes, he had been laying on it. “Three siblings go on a quest around the world looking for ancient civilizations.”

“Make us kids, Huck.” Molly said.

“OK.” he began to scribble in his notebook.

“Are we watching the movie at all?” Toby asked.

“Yes daddy.” All three of his children replied in that exasperated kid tone.

“Fine, I'm just asking. Hey baby cakes, you wanna lay with Huck and Molly?”

“OK.”

Tori climbed down to the bottom of the bed, bringing the popcorn bowl at Huck’s request. Toby smiled at Ellie, sliding his arms around her. She caressed his beard and smiled too.

“Stop making out.” Molly said in a fake sneeze.

All the kids laughed and Annie did her best to stifle her giggle. She playfully slapped Molly’s butt.

“Be nice.”

“Are the dinosaurs coming?” Tori asked.

“Yes.” Huck replied.

“You promise Huck?”

“You know I do.”

“They're not scary, are they?”

“A little, but Molly and I will always protect you. That’s what big siblings are for. Right Molls?”

“Damn right.”

“Language.” Her father and stepmother said in unison.

“I'm sorry,” she turned to look at them. “But sibling protection falls under the damn right category.”

“I must concur.” Huck replied.

“Well it has to fall into the darn right category for you guys.” Ellie said.

“OK.” Molly went back to the movie.

Ellie pressed her foot against Molly’s in a gesture of kindness; Molly pressed back. Toby went back to trying to get his wife’s attention. Sam Neill and his crew were finally heading into Jurassic Park and Toby Ziegler lingered somewhere around first base. Ellie was sweet enough to let him kiss her neck. She stroked the top of his baldhead…he bit back a moan. If he just moved his hand up, maybe he could… The red light on the baby monitor went off; whimpering came from the nursery.

“I’ll get her.” Annie said, climbing off the bed.

“Are you sure?” Ellie asked.

She had been sitting Indian style for almost an hour. Toby was surprised she wasn’t screaming in pain. Annie was well-trained in yoga and even showed her Uncle a few relaxing techniques. It surprised Toby that his old body parts could do new tricks.

“Not a problem.” She looked just like her grandmother when she smiled.

“I think those dinosaurs are going to scare the hell out of her.” Toby whispered to his wife.

“Probably, but her big brother and sister have her back.”

They looked down at the kids, growing faster than either of them could believe. Days like this, all together snug on the bed, were rapidly coming to an end.

“Is she alright?” Ellie asked, holding out her arms when Annie came back into the room with Miriam.

“Mmm hmm. She was wet but I changed her and she calmed down quickly.”

Annie sat back on the bed. Toby turned down the volume a bit, not wanting to startle the baby when action started. He pulled Ellie and Miriam close, stroking the infant’s head. The ten month old had been a member of the Bartlet-Ziegler clan for just over a month. When they got the phone call that late May morning, Ellie cried. She cried for the next three days until they went to Paul Carpenter’s office. 

There were so many lawyers and documents. The moment Toby saw her, her hazel eyes took a hold of him. The infant was from an orphanage in Minsk; they did not know much of her family. Toby and Ellie were told her mother was in her late teens and was excited to hear an American family would adopt the baby. She was a healthy, bouncy baby girl. The first time Ellie held her, the baby laughed. That made the tears start all over again.

Miriam Barrington Bartlet Ziegler came home with them that afternoon. Everyone took to her immediately. The baby fit perfectly with the frenetic pace of summertime at the brownstone. Toby played Mr. Mom, taking the kids to and from camp, cooking meals, and spending days with Miriam. He had never spent so much time with his kids before. He was afraid he would ruin them. 

Molly was in Brooklyn as soon as school ended in Maryland. She called her father to tell him that she wanted to spend the whole summer. Toby and Ellie were ecstatic. Except for the last two weeks in August when the twins would be in Canada with Andi and Roger, the Brooklyn brownstone was filled to capacity. Annie was only taking one class at NYU so she would have time to be with the kids and Miriam too.

“Holy moley.” Tori got up on her knees, staring wide-eyed at the flat screen when the T-Rex finally appeared.

“You OK?” Huck asked.

She nodded to her brother. Toby gently kicked Huck’s leg.

“You might have a roommate tonight.” He said.

“I'm not scared.” Tori said with defiance.

“I'm going to put Miriam down.” Ellie said. “She should be in the nursery.”

“We’re out of popcorn.” Huck said, looking at his older cousin with big brown eyes.

“Alright,” Annie took the bowl. “Butter or cheese guys?”

“Both.” The kids said.

Annie just laughed, shaking her head and heading down to the kitchen. Bear was right behind her. Tori crawled back into Toby’s lap so he held her close, kissing her forehead.

“You guys OK down there?” he asked.

“Yep.” Molly nodded.

“This is the best movie ever.” Huck added.

“Its pretty awesome.” His father agreed.

Everything was awesome. Every morning Toby Ziegler woke up, he wanted to pinch himself. A beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman shared his bed and his life. He was the father of four, oh dear God!, four kids. They combined to be fun, smart, inquisitive, nerve wracking, and adventurous. Through them, their father was able to look at the world with less jaded eyes. He even had an Annie Westin…not too many people could claim that. They were his family and Toby planned to hold them close. No longer broken and searching, Toby Ziegler was home.

***


End file.
